The present invention concerns improvements to print management systems.
A known print management system 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The print management system 1 comprises a print server 2 in direct communication with the Internet 3. The print server 2 is also in direct communication with a number of print devices 4a, 4b, 4c. 
In use, the print server 2 receives print jobs from a customer 5 via the Internet 3. For example, the print server 2 may be operable as a web server, and be arranged to provide an interface in the form of a “shop front” by which a customer can upload a document to be printed and select various printing options (for example to print on a particular colour paper). From a customer's perspective a “shop front” is a web site that can be used to request printing services and printed products. The document to be printed, together with the various printing options stored in a job ticket, is known collectively as the print job.
Once it has received a print job, the print server 2 manages the printing of the print job by one or more of the print devices 4a, 4b, 4c. In some cases, an operator terminal 6 is provided in direct communication with the print server 2, to allow a print shop operator to monitor and modify incoming print jobs, for example to select on which print device 4a, 4b, 4c different parts of the print job are to be printed, to correct obvious errors in the printing options, or to confirm that a particular print job is to be accepted for printing.
A second prior art system is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a print management system 100. The print management system 100 comprises a print server 102 in communication, via a firewall 103, with the Internet 3. The print server 102 is in communication with a number of print devices 104a, 104b, 104c via a network. The print management system 100 also comprises an operator terminal 106 in communication with the print server 102 either directly or via a network. A user 108 is in direct communication with the print server 102.